Leah&Nahuel
by amparo1993
Summary: ONE SHOT Leah runs into Nahuel in the forest after the big "almost" fight with the Volturi. They meet for the first time and as they talk Leah finds something in him to make her Happy forever.


**Just a quick one shot. I'm just a bit bored so this story is to keep me distracted. If its any good than Hooray! lol  
It's about Leah and Nahuel. Its how they met at the end of breaking dawn. After the almost fight Leah runs into him in the forest while on her patrol. **

* * *

**Leah's POV**

Running through the snow covered forest patrolling around for a few hours. Passing the time till my patrolling is over. I stop at a creek to take a drink of water. I start to think about what the events from earlier. Thank god this whole Volturi thing is over with. I swear after hearing Alice's vision about how everything might have happened I just wanna live my life to fullest. Patrolling around protecting the tribe and the people of Forks is just not what I want for my life. I want to travel the world and meet new people. Staying here in this little town is not a good way to meet people. I swear I've met and talked to everyone here atleast 3 times.

I turn to the water to take a drink. Just as my tongue touches the water I catch the horrible scent of a blood sucker. I look up and jump into a denfensive mode. I look around. Nothing. I turn back to the creek to get another drink. Then the scent of the blood sucker is back. I turn around again and thats when I see him. A tall, tan, muscular man in tribal clothing. It's the hybrid that Alice had brought. I can't remember his name but I know he's from the Ticuna tribes of brazil. He walks closer to me and I look in to his brown eyes. His dark hair pulled back into a pony tail with a few fly aways on his face. He pulls them to his pony tail as he aproches me. I walk closer to him and he takes my face into his hands. He moves his hands all over my furry face. He knows what I am. He must remember me from earlier. I wonder what he was doing here?

"Hello, I'm Nahuel." He said as he petted the fur on my head.

I tried to respond to him giving him my name but I forgot I was still in wolf form. I gestured to him in a way hoping he would understand that I would be right back. I ran behind a tree phased back and put on the clothes I had tied to my leg. I walked out from behind the tree and he looked at me. I waved at him as I walked closer. He smiled at me and I felt a deep feeling rush through my body. I could feel everything in my life that was important change. Nothing was more important to me than him. I felt a pull towards him and I just had to get closer. I looked into his eyes and I felt it. I had imprinted on him.

I realized after a few seconds that he was still smiling at me and I was just standing there staring at him. I guess I'll introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Leah." I said I put my hand up for him to shake. The moment he took my hand in his I felt so much love.

"Nice to meet you Leah." he said as he took my hand and lifted it to his face. He gently kissed the back of my hand and I felt myself melt. He slowly let go of my hand.

As my hand fell to my side I moved it up to my chest and rubbed with my other hand as I gazed into his eyes. Gosh I bet I look so stupid. I'm practically drooling over him. He probably gets this alot. Just look at him! hes so gorgeous. I wonder is he's taken. Please let him be single.

"So, Leah. You're a shapeshifter?" he asked.

"Uh yeah." I said shyly. I never felt this way before. So shy and nervous to say something stupid.

"Obviously you must know what I am. Or else you would have already killed me off. Isn't that right?" he said.

"Uh I guess. We aren't allowed to harm any of the Cullen's friends or family." I said.

"Yes I know but I think I crossed the treaty line. I wasn't told specifically where it starts or ends. Do you mind showing me?" he asked. I nodded to him.

"The treaty line is actually here. On the creek. The Cullen's side is over there. " I said pointing to the other side of the creek. "This side is our end. Right now we aren't really caring if any of you guys cross it as long as our people are left alone." I said while looking to the ground kicked around the snow with my bare foot. My extreme body temperature melted most of the snow around me but left alot of frozen ice untouched.

"Why so shy?" He asked. I looked up at him and he smiling. Oh his brown eyes. I could just melt into them.

"Oh, Um." I said looking away trying to hide my face so he wouldn't see that I was blushing. "sorry I just, I just never met someone as beautiful as you." I said shyly. I heard a small chuckle come from him.

"I'm sure you've met alot more beautiful people theses past few days." He said with a laugh. Sure all the other vampires were beautiful but he just had something more. Maybe it was cause I imprinted on him that I thought he looked the best.

"Actually no. You're very handsome." I said while looking up at him.

"Well thank you Leah. You're very beautiful as well. Maybe the most beautiful women I have ever met in my 150 years of life." He said.

I felt myself blush. He put his hand to my chin and lifted my face up so that now we were both looking at each other. I looked at his eyes and I smiled. He smiled back at me and I blushed. He laughed and put both of his hands to my face. He wasn't as cold as I thought he would be. He was actually a normal temperature. I realized he had been leaning in closer and closer to my face. He was going to kiss me. I leaned in toward him and he kept coming closer. He slightly pressed his lips onto mine. I felt the warmth of my lips move to his. He put his hands around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. He deepened the kiss as he picked me up into a threshold. This feeling. This wonderful feeling. Kissing my imprint for the first time. I never thought I would be this happy. Just the best feeling ever.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this short One shot. :) Please review and check out my other stories.**


End file.
